Potions Accident
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE A potion accident left Snape in an animagus form and just for fun Draco gives Snape to the one and only Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Potions Accident**

**_Disclaimer-_**I don't own any of the characters

Summery: A potion accident left Snape in an animagus form and just for fun Draco gives Snape to the one and only Harry Potter

**HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/**

Chapter 1

Snape was working in His potions lab when he turned his back for a couple of seconds to get the next ingredient when he heard a loud bang. Snape spun around and looked to see peeves cackling. Another loud bang drenched Snape in his unfinished potion.

Draco walked into his godfather's room. Since the war with Voldemort had finished Draco had become close friends with Harry Potter and Harry's friends had deserted him because they were only there for the fame and not for the friendship they were faking.

Draco heard the last bang and ran into Snape's potions lab to find instead of his Godfather he found the cutest kitten he had ever seen with silky black hair and wide black eyes and even to his amazement he had found a bright pink ribbon tied around its neck. Draco rushed over to it. Picking it up Draco took it out of the lab and set him down on the couch.

"Now little fella were's Severus?"

The kitten looked up at him with wide eyes and meowed. Draco cocked his head and looked down at the kitten. The kitten looked like it just sighed then it jumped down and headed over to the mantel and nudged a picture of Snape and the mentioned to itself. Draco had finally realised what he was trying to say and that was that the cute little kitten was indeed his mean nasty and loving Godfather.

A knock at the door to the chamber alerted Draco that Harry was here and that he wanted something. Then he had an idea looking down at the kitten and the kitten looked up at him as daring him to do what he planned. Snape looked at his godson with evil and murder on his brain because he had used occumancy on Draco and had heard him thinking about giving him to the-boy-who-wouldn't-just-fucking-up-and-die and to make matters worse he was a kitten with a pick ribbon around his neck no thanks to peeves.

Draco stood up and walked over and opened the door and mentioned for Harry to come in.

"Hey Harry I have a gift for you"

Harry looked at him and pushed his glasses up further onto his nose and looked at him with suspicion.

"Draco when have you ever given me a gift?"

Draco looked hurt

"So now after we became friends you wouldn't want a present from me?"

Harry sighed and mentioned for him to get it for him. Draco walked over to the couch were Draco had put Snape. Picking up Snape he headed over to Harry whose eyes had widened at the sight of the cute kitten. Handing Snape to Harry. Draco grinned

"I named him snuggles something cute for you"

Harry nodded and looked down at the Snuggles who right now was glaring daggers at Draco. Harry pulled the kitten up and looked it in the face.

"You know what draco?"

Draco glanced up from trying not to roll around on the ground laughing.

"What?"

Harry grinned

"I may be paranoid but this cat looks like Snape and do you I think this cat was giving you the evil eye…is there something I should know?"

Snape looked over at Draco as if telling him to tell Harry who he was. Draco saw that and shook his head

"No there is nothing you should know about…oh and if you want Severus he has to go away for awhile and we don't know when he will be getting back"

Harry nodded and headed out with Draco following

"Are you going to let him sleep in your bed with you?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled

"I'll let him sleep where ever he wants"

Draco smiled

"Well see ya Harry and…Snuggles"

Draco ran off laughing. Harry looked down at the cat and sighed and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Sitting by the fire he put the cat down when suddenly Dumblfuck walked into the room with a frown.

"Harry we need to talk about your type of friends"

Dumbledore sat in a chair opposite Harry and sighed and looked down at the cat with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry smiled down at the cat.

"Draco gave me him for Christmas"

Dumbledore sighed

"Harry I want you to stop being friends with Mr Malfoy"

Harry shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest and stared into the fire

"You want to take all my friends from me don't you?"

Dumbledore shook his head and sadly sighed

"No Harry my boy I just want to protect you"

Harry just looked away. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to him and knelt down

"Harry I want to tell you even though Voldemort is dead the Death eaters are still around and you will have to go back to you aunts and uncles still"

Harry jumped up which surprise both Snape and Dumbledore.

"I won't go back there I will kill myself before I go back there"

Dumbledore stood up his eyes as cold as ice.

"You will do as you are told and you will not disobey me understood?"

Harry shock his head and stared up at him defiantly and glared I will not go there and that's it…I would rather spend my whole holidays with Professor Snape"

Dumbledore sighed and new it was pointless to argue with Harry who had now been holding his cat with tears sliding down his cheeks. With a sigh Dumbledore headed out and shut the door.

**HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/**

_**Me and my friend wrote this so please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Potions Accident**

Chapter 2

Snape who had been watching the confrontation between Albus and Harry Potter

had been disgusted as anyone who had been watching closely would have seen that

Harry was absolutely terrified. Snape then started to use his paws to try to scratch off

the ribbon. Harry noticed that walked over and knelt down in front of him. Reaching

for the ribbon Harry quickly untied it then conjured it to a collar that was emerald

green with a name tag and details. picking up the kitten Harry headed up the stairs

to his room and gently laid the cat down on his bed. Grabbing his pyjamas Harry headed

over to the bathroom unknown to him that his cat had followed him and now was sitting by

the door while Harry started to take off his clothes Snape looked puzzled as why Harry would

need to take out his wand. Harry whispered a spell under his breath and then to Snape's horror

he watched as cuts, bruises and scars appeared littered all over Harry's body. Snape Hurried

back to his rooms as fast as a small kitten could go. Draco was just about to leave the room

when he noticed that Snape was running towards him so he left the door open but that was not

what Snape had in mind grabbing Draco's leg in his mouth he pulled him towards the Gryffindor

tower. Draco sensing something was wrong picked up his godfather and ran to the tower saying

the password he rushed to the Gryffindor tower and walked into the bathroom were Harry was.

Harry turned when he heard the sound of some one coming in seeing Draco Harry blushed and

tried grabbing a towel but Draco took hold of the arm and stared at the marks that littered Harry's

body.

"Harry who did this to you?"

Harry looked at him and frowned _I can't believe that I was caught with out my glamour on._

"Harry listen you can tell us anything you want okay?"

Harry looked at him and frowned

"us?"

Draco looked at him and grinned

"well seeing how much you love _Snuggles _you would think that he would be human"

Harry just looked at him questionably

"well that's how I new that you could come here, I saw Snuggles here running down the hall and then

he grab my hand and lead me to here that's why I'm here"

Harry lowered his head and looked at the kitten standing beside Draco with the most peculiar expression

on his face, that reminded him of Professor Snape. Draco stepped up and wrapped his arms around Harry

and held him.

"don't worry Harry I will find away for me to protect you from everyone so never fear"

Harry smiled and lent his head against Draco shoulder he had a funny feeling that the kitten seemed to be

very angry the kitten stalked over and swiped Draco with his claws. Draco yelped and spun around and looked

down to find Snape glaring at him. Harry stooped down and picked him up giving the kitten a light swat

"naughty Snuggles hurting Draco"

Snape looked up at Harry and for some reason felt the need to snuggled deep in to Harry chest and to fall asleep and

never want to move.

**------ Dream Sequence ------**

_Harry was dusting the photos when a loud crash was heard outside. quickly and silently Harry went to_

_the window to find Vernon stalking towards the house. Harry quickly went to do his work and hopefully_

_not get punished for something as little as looking at him when walked through door. Harry heard there _

_door slam open and the sound of someone really heavy walking through the door and into the lounge room_

_were Vernon must have dropped onto the couch. Harry new that he would have to go and make him_

_something to eat and something to drink._

_Hurrying into the kitchen Harry quickly made his uncle something to eat and drink. Vernon looked up when_

_Harry came into the room. He smirked he new that his wife and dear son had gone a way for a while. grabbing Harry he pinned the boy underneath him and started to have his way with him. When Harry started to punch and kick his way out Vernon pushed Harry back and then finished what he started and then started to punch and kick him any where that Vernon thought would cause a lot of pain._

**_------ _End Dream Sequence ------**

Harry sat up in the bed and looked over to the shelfs were he heard some rustling to his surprise he Saw his kitten looking through a book and what shocked him more was the fact that his kitten was now in human for with some exceptions with some of the charaistics of a cat.

**HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP**

_**PLEASE R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Potions Accident**

**Chapter 3**

Harry gazed at the cat creature for a couple of minutes then he jumped up and quietly

walked over to were the cat thing was sitting. Severus who thought it was best to

just amuse Harry making him think that he was unable to hear him. Harry moved

in front of him and gazed into Severus's face and then jumped back with surprise

he had not thought that the cat that he had grown attached to would be his one and

only, most Hated potions Master Severus Snape.

Severus looked at him and gave his most familiar scowl and closed the book he had

been reading. Harry just looked at him then fainted. Severus sighed and stood up and

picked up the boy wonder and laid him on the couch the with his tail swishing in

agitation as he went to get some smelling salts he had noticed that one of the Gryffindor boys

had. Pulling the stopper he waved it under Harry's nose. Harry smelling the foul smell woke

up with a start and looked up to see Severus Snape standing over him with a frown.

"Maybe next time Mr Potter you can land with a least some style"

Harry just looked at him. Snape sighed and moved to a chair and sat down. Looking at the

Gryffindor Severus pulled his Tail around his body and sighed.

"we have to be quick because by the time morning comes i will be back in my cat form"

Harry just blinked. Finally Harry came out of his stupor and looked over at him.

"what do you mean?"

Snape sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"what I mean is that whatever Peeves put into my cauldron has changed me like this

i have to search through these potions books and find out what was made"

Harry nodded and stood up

"I'll help you"

**---- Scene Change ----**

Draco stood on the plate form waiting for Harry to get off when heard a loud yell from near the car park.

turning he spotted a whale of a man and child and a woman that looked more like a stalk. Long skinny

neck and a bony body. They were arguing about something. Draco was so absorbed in watching the

crazy people that he hadn't noticed that Harry and Severus had come up behind him. Harry sighed when

he saw them and hugged draco

"I'll write and stuff could you send a couple of things for Snuggles?"

Harry who thought it would be fun to play along with Draco's game of him not knowing about Severus being the

cat. Draco hugged him back and nodded

"Have a good time Harry and if you need any help just write and me and Father will come and rescue you"

Harry nodded and walked up to the Dursley's. Vernon looked at the cat and huffed but to his surprise

Petunia holding the cat and hugging it like a little girl. Harry looked over at Severus and saw a glint in

his eyes and new that Petunia was on his death list.

**HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS/HP/SS**

_**Please R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Potions accident**

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat in his room that night looking at Snape as he read some of the books

that he had brought along. He looked up at Harry and sighed and placed a marker

at the part he was reading and walked over to were Harry sat.

"if you want I will help you with your muggle problem now?"

Harry shook his head and grinned

"if you did that then Dumbles would realise that some one who is not ment to be here

is"

Snape nodded and then relaxed back on Harry's bed.

"well better get some sleep Harry"

Harry stood up and climbed onto the bed beside Snape and fell asleep. Snape looked at Harry

and sighed _I don't know where these feelings for him are coming from but I do hope they go_

_away...actually no I don't. _

Lying back he fell asleep as well.

------------

Petunia looked at the slick black cat that followed Harry around where ever he went. She frowned

and walked over and picked up the cat and started back into the kitchen when Snape started to

struggle he didn't want to go into the kitchen with two whales and a bean stalk, he had to make

sure no one hurt his Harry.

Vernon stood up and moved over to the cat and grabbed it buy the back of the neck. Throwing

Snape into the wall. Harry gasped and picked up Snape and hurried up into the bedroom. Placing

Snape onto the bed he gently stroked the fur.

"you rest here Severus, I will see you tonight"

----------

That night Harry reached over and touched Snape's hand.

"are you all right?"

Snape nodded and reached over and ruffled his hair

"I'm fine Harry but what about you?"

Harry smiled and moved close to Snape and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine they didn't even hit me today it is a record"

Snape just nodded and stared out the bared window. Harry looked up at him _He looks so beautiful_

_sitting there like a wolf protecting his cub._

Harry reached up and kissed him softly and hesitantly at first but then it gained more heat and passion.

Snape looked at Harry with a smile after the kiss. Leaning down he started to kiss Harry all over again

but during the kiss there was a strange green and silver shoot around them. the light wrapped around

them and finally disappeared. Harry looked up and stared in shock. Snape looked at Harry and noticed that

his eyes had widened and his mouth had made a O shape. He gently shook his shoulder and grinned

"did I kiss you that good that your shocked into silence?"

Harry shook his head and summoned a mirror and showed Snape. Snape looked at the mirror instead of seeing

a half cat half human. He saw his normal face, he looked at Harry

"does this mean...?"

Harry nodded and leaned up and kissed him

**HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/HP/SS/ HP/SS/ **

**Okay there is one or two more chapters left in the story please**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Potions Accident**

**Chapter 5 **

Snape looked at himself and sighed

"I should have guessed when I turned in to the half cat and half human"

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at him with surprise in his eyes

"what do you mean?"

Snape sighed and pulled Harry up against him

"well the potion I was making at the time was a animegus potion and whatever peeves put into

the potion must have turned it slightly into a soul mate potion but still with the effects of the

animegus potion"

Harry looked into his face and sighed

"so your saying that I am your soul mate?"

Snape nodded and leaned down and kissed him

"but do not worry for I will turn in my cat form during the day so I can spend time with you, and also

it would look oddly weird that your cat mysteriously disappeared"

Harry nodded and fell back done on the bed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------

The start of the new school year was here and Harry was sitting next to Neville who was asking subtle questions

about Draco which almost made Harry laugh as he didn't think that Neville was gay. Harry leaned his head close

"would you like me to ask him out for you?"

Neville blushed and shook his head

"I want to gain the courage first"

Harry nodded and smiled

"well to let you know he really does like you. Like right now he is checking you out"

Neville looked up in the Slythrin's direction and both Neville and Draco's eyes meet and locked on for what seemed like

hours but in reality it was only two minutes. they both looked away and blush staining both of their cheeks. Harry wasn't

the only one who noticed as Professor Snape walked in. Harry noticed Draco sit up straighter and smile as he then turned his

attentions to Harry and grinned at him wickedly. Harry noticed that and shook his head slightly which made Draco pouted

and look over at Snape who was looking at him with the familiar glare but Harry new that once he graduated from school he and Severus would get together.

**---------The Graduation--------------**

Harry stood up on the podium looking at the rest of the 7th years and their parents. He looked over and spotted Snape

smiling he walked over to him and right in front of everyone kissed him. A gasp sounded all across the room. Snape pulled

Harry out into a side door were they would be alone. Harry grinned when he figured maybe this was the time that they called finally seal their love for each other. Snape sighed

"from now on Harry please no kissing in public"

Harry looked at him and frowned

"why?"

"because I do not want the ministry thinking we had something going on for the past year and for that matter all the letters

we'll most likely be getting"

Harry nodded and then walked out the door

"everyone I want all of you to know I only kissed Professor Snape as a thank you"

Ron and Hermione coughed and shook there head as well as muttering the word Slut

Harry glared at them and grinned

"so don't worry"

That night Harry and Snape lay side by side after their night they finally had finished the bond and both were feeling

sedated. Harry rolled over and kissed him

"did you see? Neville and Draco finally got together"

Snape nodded and kissed him

"yeah I did see"

Harry snuggled closer and grinned as he drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
